Imelda Staunton
thumb|200px|Imelda StauntonImelda Mary Philomena Bernadette Staunton, OBE (Londres, 9 de Janeiro de 1956) é uma atriz inglesa, muito conhecida por ter interpretado a personagem Dolores Umbridge no quinto e no sétimo filme da série Harry Potter. Filmografia *2014 - Malévola *2011 - The Awakening (O Despertar) *2010 - Another Year *2010 - Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1 (Dolores Umbridge) *2010 - Alice no País das Maravilhas (Flores com rosto) *2007 - Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (Dolores Umbridge) *2007 - How about You (Hazel Nightingale) *2007 - Escritores da Liberdade (Freedom writers) *2005 - My family and other animals (TV) *2005 - A midsummer night's dream (TV) *2005 - 3 & 3 *2005 - Fingersmith (TV) *2005 - Nanny McPhee - A babá encantada *2004 - O segredo de Vera Drake (Vera Drake) *2003 - I'll be there *2003 - Blackball *2003 - Bright young things *2003 - Virgin of Liverpool, The *2003 - Cambridge spies (TV) *2002 - Ready (curta-metragem) *2002 - Murder (TV) *2001 - O que elas querem (Crush) *2001 - Another life *2000 - Jack and the beanstalk *2000 - Rat *2000 - A fuga das galinhas (Chicken run) (voz) *1999 - David Copperfield (David Copperfield) (TV) *1998 - Canterbury tales, The (voz) (curta-metragem) *1998 - Shakespeare apaixonado (Shakespeare in love) *1997 - Ugly duckling, The (voz) *1997 - Lembre-se de mim (Remember me?) *1996 - A vingança da rainha da neve (Snow queen's revenge, The) (voz) *1996 - Noite de reis (Twelfth Night: Or waht you will) *1995 - Adventures of Mole, The (TV) *1995 - Razão e sensibilidade (Sense and sensibility) *1995 - Look at the state we're in! (TV) *1995 - Citizen X (Citizen X) (TV) *1994 - Mole's Christmas (TV) *1994 - Woodcock (TV) *1993 - Anjos do mal (Deadly advice) *1993 - Don't leave me this way (TV) *1993 - Muito barulho por nada (Much ado about nothing) *1992 - A masculine ending (TV) *1992 - Para o resto de nossas vidas (Peter's friend) *1991 - Antonia & Jane (Antonia and Jane) *1990 - Englishman's wife, The (TV) *1990 - They never slept *1990 - Yellowbacks (TV) *1989 - A sleeping life (TV) *1987 - Vidas marcadas (Comrades) *1986 - Singing detective, The (TV) Premiações *Recebeu uma indicação ao Oscar de Melhor Atriz, por "Vera Drake" (2004). *Recebeu uma indicação ao Globo de Ouro de Melhor Atriz - Drama, por "Vera Drake" (2004). *Recebeu uma indicação ao Emmy Internacional de Melhor Atriz, por My Family and Other Animals (2006). *Ganhou o prêmio de melhor atriz no BAFTA, por "Vera Drake" (2004). *Ganhou o prêmio de Melhor Atriz no European Film Awards, por "Vera Drake" (2004). *Ganhou o Volpi Cup de Melhor Atriz no Festival de Veneza, por "Vera Drake" (2004). fr:Imelda Staunton en:Imelda Staunton es:Imelda Staunton pl:Imelda Staunton sv:Imelda Staunton tr:Imelda Staunton it:Imelda Staunton uk:Імельда Стонтон ru:Имельда Стонтон ja:イメルダ・スタウントン Categoria:Atores ingleses Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix Categoria:Atores de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1